This invention relates to a system and method for operating a three dimensional virtual environment having a plurality of queues. In particular, the invention relates to a three dimensional virtual environment having a system for improving a user's experience while waiting in the queue.
Online virtual environments that provide a three dimensional experience to the user have gained interest among consumers and business people as a commercial environment. Many collaborative virtual systems such as multi-user dungeons (MUDS) and other similar systems use avatars as a representation of the users. These avatars are a configurable graphical display that the user uses to interact with other users and the system itself. In general, the avatar can be thought of as a virtual surrogate of the user.
As the virtual environments have gained popularity and acceptance, commercial enterprises have take an interest in expanding their presence into this new marketplace. By providing a virtual store, the commercial business allows the user to experience shopping through their avatar in a familiar environment using similar paradigms to the real world. Similar to physical world environment, there are locations within the virtual store where large numbers of users congregate, a checkout line for example. Where these virtual bottlenecks occur, the queues or lines of avatars form while their users wait for their turn at receiving products or services.
Unlike a physical world queue where there are practical disadvantages to leaving, the person has already taken time and resources to physically get to the establishment for example, the nature of a virtual environment makes it easy for the user to abandon one store and with almost no effort and moments later be in a similar establishment where they can purchase the desired products and services. Thus, virtual commercial businesses need to keep wait times low to avoid losing customers.
Similar to real world businesses, a virtual commercial establishment may add additional workers, or use automation to keep the length of the queue at an acceptable level. Due to the global nature of the virtual environment, however, there are almost no limits to number of customers that may enter a virtual store since unlike the physical world, there are no physical constraints to the number of users, thus there will be periods where some type of queue is almost inevitable.
While current systems and methods for providing products and services are suitable for their intended purposes, there exists a need for improvements in managing a users experience while waiting in a queue in a virtual three dimensional environment.